


reunion。

by ForeveryYoung



Category: Ashe - Fandom, JesseMcCree - Fandom, McAshe - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeveryYoung/pseuds/ForeveryYoung





	reunion。

我居然写了1w2+我实在是疯了

我永远爱艾什 我永远爱我老婆。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

这个男人进出自己领地的样子也太随意了，艾什突然意识到。

尽管多年没见，在66号公路上的“重逢”使得她居然会有一点点小怀念，对于麦克雷这个人，对于他们的过去，尽管这怀念并没有持续多久就被眼下的情况打破了。

对方满脸笑意的样子也并不能打消艾什想把这杯鲍勃刚泡好的热茶泼在他脸上的念头，她也的确这样做了。

麦克雷侧了身就轻易躲开，并调笑道，“茶果然不适合你。”

“那你要试试这个吗？”枪已经拿到了手里，艾什冷笑着对准他，“你最好马上离开这里。”

“嘿，冷静一点，”麦克雷举起双手来，先示弱。“我今天可不是来找你决斗的，大小姐。”

“你知道我不喜欢这个称呼，”赤裸裸的挑衅，艾什的手指扣在了扳机上，“我也并不在乎你来这里干什么，杰西麦克雷。”

“你会在乎的，”麦克雷从口袋里掏出了照片，“还给你。”

艾什没有接，“滚出去。”

“别这样，我知道你挺想念我的，这不是还放了张合照在你的车上吗？”麦克雷干脆就找了张沙发坐下来，“听说你还藏了一张我的照片呢。”

皱了皱眉头，艾什从一开始就知道这男人是个无赖，放下了枪之后她轻轻叹了口气，也并没有想要否认他的话，“在飞镖靶上。”

“那岂不是每天都能看见？我很受宠若惊，真的，”麦克雷的表情很诚恳，语气却很戏谑，“这沙发不如你老房子里的那个舒服。”

“那是贵妃椅，”艾什没好气地纠正他，“说完了吗？说完了滚。”

“这里的咖啡好喝吗？我有些口渴，”就像听不见一样，麦克雷无视了艾什的话，向后靠在了沙发靠背上，“鲍勃呢？”

艾什翻了个白眼，在心里变着花样骂了他八百遍。

“这么多年过去了，你还是这么漂亮，”麦克雷摸了摸自己的脸颊，“变得更成熟了。”

“你又老又落魄。”艾什回复道。

“生活所迫，”麦克雷叹了口气，“为了活着劳碌奔波嘛。”

短暂的沉默之后艾什先开了口，“你的手臂……是怎么回事。”

“哦，是一个很长的故事，不过没什么大不了的。”麦克雷不以为然地抬起了机械手臂看了一眼。

“说来听听。”艾什其实大概可以猜到一些。她瞥了一眼自己左臂上代表死局帮的纹身。

麦克雷愣了一下，又笑起来，“那么，有好酒吗？”

她起身离开了这个房间，麦克雷趁着这个时间好好打量了一下这里，当然，先从艾什开始。

只到大腿的睡袍下露出来的双腿修长纤细，松松垮垮挂在身上的衣物领口出空出来，裸露着的皮肤也能带来不小的视觉冲击。

麦克雷想起来自己曾经是怎么形容的她。

天生尤物，却并不归属于任何人，无法被臣服的上帝的创作品。

她拿来的是他们都很喜欢的那瓶酒，味道浓厚又辛辣，加了冰块进去就是绝佳的饮品。

“敬你的慷慨。”麦克雷举杯一饮而尽。

“呵……”竞争一样，艾什也不甘示弱喝光杯中的酒，“敬你的混账。”

麦克雷笑了起来，帮他们都倒了酒，自己又一杯下肚，“敬你的不杀之恩。”

艾什眯起眼睛来，“敬你的不告而别？”

后面话题却被扯远，麦克雷问了她有没有追求者，有没有什么好玩的事情，有没有什么惊心动魄的犯罪，哪怕这些他全都知道，这么些年来他一直在默默关注着艾什的一切。

却只口不提手臂的事情。

对于艾什回答的什么，“情人一大把”，“男人换着玩”，麦克雷也权当是赌气的话而已了。

麦克雷没说的是，当艾什仰头喝酒的时候，她接近完美的下颌线条和光滑纤长的脖颈让他快要抓狂了。

这女人有该死的诱惑力，比起来财宝，名誉，真理，正义，她更能轻易俘获他。

“该死。”他小声说道。

最开始是他站起来走向了她，干脆又直接，而艾什优雅的靠在椅背上，杯中的冰块融得很小，她将酒和碎冰一并含了进去，在麦克雷吻下来的时候将它们悉数全都过到了对方口中。

艾什看着他，看他喉结上下滚动咽下了那一口酒，舔了舔嘴唇，面带狡黠，“好喝吗？”

麦克雷的右手抚上了她的下唇，“远远不够。”

比刚刚更加激烈的深吻，麦克雷脱掉了夹克，将它随手丢在一边，在拉扯中艾什的睡袍也敞开来。

在睡袍之下是半镂空的吊带真丝睡裙，勉勉强强的遮挡力让她的曲线若隐若现。

“瞧瞧……”麦克雷的手掌划过她的脖颈，带着些许遗憾的语气，“原来我是只乖乖走进陷阱的小羊。”

“我还以为你做好了觉悟。”艾什的手指点在他的胸口，稍稍用力将他推倒在沙发上，居高临下地望着他。

“当然，”麦克雷张开了双臂，“这不是乖乖上钩了吗，我亲爱的大姐头。”

艾什挑了挑下巴，“你好像有意见？”

麦克雷轻笑出声，却是直起身来抓住艾什的手臂将她扯进自己的怀里，“别浪费时间，宝贝。”

“我有的是时间，”艾什调整了自己的位置，跨坐在他的腿上，“就是不知道你了，牛仔。”

麦克雷按着艾什的后颈使她靠近自己，摩挲着那块细嫩的皮肤，“我当然有时间——只要你体力够好撑得下去。”

还没来得及回怼的话就被吻堵了回去，他的手从艾什的脖子上向下，滑过她的背部，到腰，揽住了她稍稍用力使她与自己更加贴近。

小小的摩擦使得艾什呼吸一滞。

麦克雷无法满足于唇齿相触所带来的杯水车薪般的满足感，却又不那么着急进入主题。

毕竟，艾什想要让他认输服软的意图太明显了，她想要控制这一切，想要拥有主权，想要看他急不可耐的样子，可他偏偏就是不会如她所愿。

他知道艾什的脾气，过不了多久她就会气急败坏了。

睡袍滑落一边，他低头吻上她的锁骨，再是胸口，手指勾住了那侧的肩带向下扯去，本就侃侃遮住的胸部便一览无余了。

指尖捻上顶端，艾什发出了邀请函一般的声音，让麦克雷忍不住再向下将它含住，舌尖绕着它打转后又坏心眼地咬了一口，接收到的声音反馈就更加激烈了。

远远不够，这点抚慰只能让艾什越来越焦躁了。

尽管她明白怎样去享受前戏带来的快感，又觉得它们太过于迂回温柔。眼下这个男人所做的事情并不是出于讨好或礼仪所致，而是他在等着自己暴露本性。

他们两个可都不是什么正人君子，这人尽皆知。

太慢了，他如愿以偿地耗尽了她的耐心。

他的手指顺着裙边摸进去，到她的大腿上，再向内，一根手指勾起底裤的边缘好让其它手指探进去，不出所料地触摸到一片濡湿。

“已经湿透了呢，”麦克雷的手指沿着那条诱人的缝隙前前后后轻轻摩擦着，在艾什逐渐失控的呼吸频率里用食指和无名指微微撑开了它，中指能够毫无阻碍地触摸到早已充血挺立起来的“按钮”。

再贴切不过的形容了，按下它的瞬间艾什的呻吟声便再也压抑不住。

“Fuck you，McCree。”

双手解开了他腰间的皮带拉下了他的裤子，艾什将他早已充血肿胀的分身从禁锢中解放了出来，指尖划过顶端，身下的男人倒吸了一口气，求饶一般说着“轻一点”，边饶有兴致地观看着这一切。

“Fuck，you，”咬牙切齿，一字一句，“I’m gonna kill you for this.”

她起身褪去了底裤又跪上了沙发，手握住那挺立的器官使它固定——那一刻她分心想着，她无法确定自己的回忆里它是不是也像现在一样几乎握不住。

感受着缓缓吞入体内的过程，才刚开始而已，下体传来的撕裂般的疼痛感就使她腿软，逐渐变成酸胀，和进入后的极大的满足感与充实感。

内里的空虚得到了短暂的慰藉，艾什咬着嘴唇瞪着麦克雷，看他满脸的笑意，她想要杀了他，想要杀了这个看她好戏的混账。

在麦克雷眼里看起来她只是在极力试图撑住自己的面子，艾什是这样的，她可能是别人眼里张狂叛逆的富家小姐、可能是别人眼里狡猾邪恶的黑帮大姐头，在麦克雷眼里，更多的时候，她只是一只虚张声势的受伤的野兽。

能够给你足够的致命性，也能够拥有被治愈的可能。

“这么多年了……”他不慌不忙地扯掉了艾什的衣物，尽管他觉得残留凌乱衣物的感觉很有情趣，面对这个女人，他更想要欣赏她的身体，“也还是一样的紧，你的那些数不清的男人……都不太合格。”

他轻浮的话也激得一阵快感从小腹升起，含着他分身的内里条件反射地收缩了一下，麦克雷装着可怜连声哀求，“宝贝，你这样我万一太快缴械岂不是破坏了我在你这里的美好印象？”

艾什的手用力捏住他的下巴，恨不得马上就杀了他泄愤，“Fuck me or I’m gonna skin you alive。”

在她临近抓狂的边缘，麦克雷用双手扶住了她纤细的腰肢，用力挺腰的同时将她向下压去，冰凉的金属触摸皮肤所带来的刺激感刚刚传入大脑，因为过于深入的撞击而带来的疼痛更快地化作无法熄灭的连绵不断的快感席卷了艾什所有意识。

一连串猛烈而又快速的进出让艾什之前还在试图维持的“自我”溃不成军，试图骂出口的话都碎得不成句子，变成细碎的、婉转的声音被吻了回去。

她的身体逐渐脱力，跪着的双腿也早就失去了支撑点，麦克雷抱起了她，将她的双腿环到自己的腰上，“你想去哪？床上？沙发上？还是……你的桌子上？”

艾什咬在他的脖子上狠狠的留下齿印，因为行走而带来的撞击与摩擦让她说不出话来，到了嘴边全是急促的娇喘声。

“宝贝，你真是吸得太紧了，”麦克雷将她放在了床上，俯身亲吻她因急促呼吸而起伏颤抖的胸部，“看来真的很不想让我离开。”

艾什气急败坏地向后退去，迫使麦克雷从她身体里抽离出去，那一瞬间涌上来的空虚感让她感到痛苦，却也赌气一般的不想让面前的男人得逞。

对方却满不在乎地抓住了她的小腿将她扯向自己，双手强行分开了她的双腿、将它们折起来，使得她的下身赤裸裸地暴露在了他的视线里。

乳首与大腿的皮肤摩擦带来的快感，被注视着的羞耻感所带来的快感，以及麦克雷用他滚烫的分身顶端撩拨却迟迟不肯进入的焦躁，艾什感觉自己快要疯了。

是如此情色香艳的画面，经过抽插后暂时无法闭合的花瓣充血变红，她湿的一塌糊涂，只是这么短短的时间而已，她身下的深色床单就已经被染了一滩水渍出来。

“别着急，“麦克雷低头轻咬她的大腿，“马上就给你。”

他挺腰，这一次的进入比刚刚要稍为顺畅了一些，艾什的手抓住了身下的床单，被摩擦的内壁褶皱顺着动作展开来，又收紧，偶尔会撞到顶上的某个部位，她的呻吟声便会陡然升高，接着便会求饶一般带着哭腔的降下来。

麦克雷知道她所有敏感的地方，将她的双腿放下之后，手指一一滑过她的胸口，乳尖，在柔软的部位没有多做流连，接着往下，到肚脐，腹部，接着是侧腰。他在那略微施力，拇指和食指拎起了她侧腰的一小块皮肉掐了一下，正在被侵略着的内里又立刻收紧了，艾什的口中只能发出更为撩人的叫声。

麦克雷感觉后腰一紧，险些就要被这突如其来的紧迫感挤压得丢盔卸甲，他稳住了阵脚，在心里骂了一句。

腰上的痛感并没有很快消散，而是转化成了又痛又痒的、无法解决的燥热感。

想要更多。

想要更多。

想要更多。

脑袋里叫嚣的快感让艾什的双手抚上了自己的双乳，那里的空虚感也让她无所适从，来自于自身的抚摸并不能提供太大的帮助，这种难受使她的指甲几乎嵌进了乳肉里。

“轻一点，”麦克雷先吻了她的嘴唇，舔着它们，“可别这么对待我的宝贝们。”

艾什的双腿环在他的腰上，试图更加贴近他的动作，两只手被麦克雷拉开，按在了床上。她的体温高的吓人，里面也是，烫的他也忍不住小声喘息。

低头含住了她乳首挺立发硬的红色果实吮吸起来，另一只手把玩着空着的那一侧，乳肉在手掌间被揉捏成各种形状，果实硬硬的顶在掌心里，麦克雷便时不时的抬起手拈起它来，指尖划上去，再打圈，这一招很有效，艾什的声音发着颤，想要被进入的更深。

撞击带出淫靡的水声，每一次过于深入的撞击带来的酥麻感，又或者是向外抽出时摩擦到内壁的灼烧感，艾什很快就要撑不住了。

麦克雷觉得她与自己在许多方面都过分的合拍。艾什的一切都刚刚好，身材性感火辣的刚刚好，身体敏感的程度刚刚好，连性爱的和谐度也都刚刚好。

她的身体和意志不会太快投降，在玩味之中也不会过于顽固让麦克雷感到为难。

刚刚好。

就像眼下她即将到来的第一次高潮，她抓住床单的手更加用力，口中的呻吟声变得婉转却支离破碎，麦克雷感觉到她的身体绷紧，接着一股热流浇在分身顶端，烫的他也出了声，却依旧没有解放自己，而艾什沉浸在高潮后的余韵里大脑一片空白，只能大口大口地呼吸着空气来让自己的意识恢复。

“做得好，”麦克雷俯身不断地亲吻她，看她失神的样子感到怜惜，“做得好，我亲爱的艾什。”

他没有要抽出来的意思，艾什感觉到他又向里顶了一下，仍旧没有平静下来的甬道再次受到刺激，她无意识带起哭腔的呻吟声像是在说她想要被放过那样。

不可能的，麦克雷不可能放过她，她的身体也是，对于这样的刺激做出了极为诚实的反应。

高潮余韵的刺激很快就引起了连锁反应，第二次登顶来的很快，她都没有做好准备就几乎是尖叫着泄了身。

“还好吗？”麦克雷缓缓进出着，看身下的女人在极力压制着呻吟声想要骂自己的样子又用了力，看她吃痛咬住嘴唇的样子只感觉血脉喷张。

“停下……啊……”艾什的话说不完整，“我让你……停下……”

“帮帮我……”麦克雷可怜巴巴地请求着，“艾什，帮帮我吧？”

这个男人真的是太过分了。

艾什被他抱着坐了起来，像之前在沙发上的姿势一样，几乎是呜咽着被他由下而上地侵略着，爱液顺着两人的连接处流下来，沾湿了他还没褪去的裤子。

“艾什……”他快要到了，喘息着用低沉性感的嗓音唤她的名字，“艾什……你想要我射在里面吗？”

她伏在他的肩头，试图拼凑起话语来，硬要装做威胁的样子，夹杂着的呻吟声让那听起来更像是撒娇，“你要是敢……嗯……我就……一枪崩了……”

她的第三次来的更为激烈，可能是因为麦克雷在自己耳边的喘息声也太过诱人，她被激得浑身发抖，他的双手掐在自己腰间，只感觉身体开始飘起来，再被狠狠的扔在地上。

麦克雷被她这一次尤为强烈的高潮吸得投降了，他一开始就没有打算出来，问那个问题也只是为了故意挑衅艾什而已。

艾什也意识到了。

她摊在床上，除了急促呼吸之外做不成任何反应，哪怕麦克雷抽身出来与她躺到一起她也没有力气转身拿枪了。

有黏腻的液体向外流淌着，艾什觉得很难受，却是为了身体的空虚感而感觉到不适。

欲求不满的空虚感。

她下意识地并紧了双腿，这样的动作使得外面仍旧充血挺立的小东西接收到了刺激，于是她又叫了出来。

麦克雷望着她，亲着她的耳垂，“瞧瞧，看来我还没有喂饱你。”

艾什的身体软得像一滩水，她推不开麦克雷抱住自己的手，也无法抵抗那只机械手臂触摸到自己敏感部位时的冰凉却刺激的快感。

他对付艾什很有一套，各种方面都是，曾经的死局帮里，或者说，与她接触的人里，只有麦克雷不怕她，反而总是会挑战艾什的极限，所有极限。

眼下他的手指只是在那里忽急忽缓地打圈，按压，却总是看着艾什的状态，在发现她快要到的时候就坏心眼的停下来望着她笑。

只需要停下两次，艾什就已经气到带着哭腔骂他，她的手向下伸去想要从困境里解脱出来，却被麦克雷捉住了双手紧箍住。

“不可以哦，”麦克雷用鼻尖摩擦着她的脸颊，再一下下轻啄在她脸上，耳尖上，“只要你开口求我就好，艾什，像你以前那样。”

她的身体因为这样的挑拨发着抖，死死咬着嘴唇不肯出声。

是的，像以前那样，放浪又缠绵地求着他进来，求他满足自己。

但现在她想要提醒自己对麦克雷有多么的恨，多年来的背叛感和恨意应该占据上风才对，可是当他用满是柔情的声音喊自己的名字，温柔地抚摸自己的时候，艾什感觉像是回到了那一年他们刚刚遇见的样子。

他们还年轻的时候。

他们还没有剑拔弩张，还没有站在对立面的时候。

“杰西麦克雷……”她的嗓子发干，最终还是选择缩进了他的怀里，“求你……不要折磨我……”

“嗯？”她已经服软了，麦克雷知道。

“求求你……”艾什像是呜咽着，明明已经到了三次，可身体的寂寞仍旧在叫嚣，“太难受了……”

麦克雷松开了她的双手，抬起了她的下巴吻上去，“好的，我亲爱的艾什。”

舌头交缠，麦克雷在动作之中吞下了她更多细碎的呻吟声，手指没有停下来，用了比刚刚更刺激的方式轻轻松松使她在不到半分钟的时间就如愿以偿的得到了高潮。

艾什的手抓在他衬衣胸口的位置，外部刺激带来的高潮让她的本就几乎所剩无几的体力快要消耗殆尽，而麦克雷知道在这之后的艾什会更加美味，手上的动作并没有停下来。

他发现这一招颇有成效，并且曾经向本人求证过真实性。在外部高潮后不要放过她，停两秒之后继续，就能迎来她更加激烈的回应。

现在也一样，艾什的身体在麦克雷的手里节节败退溃不成军，高潮引起的强烈反应让她的泪水淌了出来，呜咽和呻吟声夹杂在一起，艾什无意识地将脸埋进了麦克雷的胸膛里急促的呼吸着。

她的反应让刚刚才结束战斗的麦克雷再次斗志昂扬，感受到分身的挺立，麦克雷无奈的揉捏艾什的臀瓣，算是哄，算是安慰，算是疼惜，“艾什……”

艾什连呼吸都在颤抖。

“辛苦了，”麦克雷亲吻她的头发，搂紧她之后向下，将分身挤进了她的大腿间，明显感觉到了艾什抗拒的动作之后安慰道，“就这样呆着，宝贝，别乱动，不然我可不能保证你等下会不会晕过去。”

腿间热得发烫的硬物尽量避开了刚刚结束性事的地方，只是挤在自己大腿间，小心地抽插着，耳边是麦克雷小声的喘息，低沉又性感，艾什忽然觉得于心不忍。

她伸出手去握住根部，咬着嘴唇试图将它送入自己的体内，麦克雷却制止了她的动作。

“不要勉强，”分身被她握在手中的感觉也足够好了，麦克雷喘息着，”用手帮我……”

艾什稍稍缓过来了，至少精神没有那么涣散，她低头双手抓住了戳在自己腿上的东西上下套弄起来，时不时再抬头望一望麦克雷，看他脸上的表情。

他的确沧桑了，但如果把胡子都刮掉应该也不会差太多吧？艾什分心想着，手上的动作不由重了些，麦克雷吃痛的哼出声，让她轻一点对他的命根子。

艾什其实已经不太记得该怎么弄了，毕竟在麦克雷之后的那些人……就像他说的那样，并且自己除了解决生理需求之外也并没有对他们产生过任何其他的情绪，她永远是被服侍的那一个。

只有麦克雷。

此刻这个男人抱着自己，身上还有淡去的男士香水味，还有自己身上的味道……是沐浴乳和酒，艾什想起了第一次见面的时候各自的样子。

他是当地恶名昭彰的法外之徒，年轻潇洒，艾什那时候还只是一个喜欢惹麻烦的富家小姐，偶尔听来的关于他的传言无非是关于他的好皮囊和风流韵事，他的犯罪头脑和无所畏惧。

她是好奇的，对于麦克雷这个人。

第一次见面是在珠宝店，她被父母逼迫着与那个所谓的“结婚对象”一起去挑选对方母亲生日宴要送上的礼物，而眼下没有比这家随随便便一件首饰就天价的店更好的选择。

更偷懒的选择，应该说。

她百无聊赖的附和着，撑着下巴坐在沙发上四处张望——她让鲍勃去制造一点小麻烦，好让她快点脱身。

正想着鲍勃怎么会这么慢的时候，珠宝店的门打开了，一个穿着蓝色皮夹克戴着牛仔帽的男人叼着雪茄走了进来。

那时候的艾什还在想，这个西部牛仔和这里是如此的格格不入，但随即，她马上就兴奋了起来。

她认出了这是谁，或者说，她意识到了这是谁。

麦克雷那时候的目标本来是本地最大的银行，但忘了从谁那听说，家族庞大富可敌国的继承人在这里，好处可比抢劫银行更直接一些。

于是他就来了，并没有思考所谓的继承人是谁。

是谁都好，他也只是很闲而已。

眼下店内无论是销售人员还是顾客，目光都聚集在了这位“怪异”的不速之客身上，窃窃私语中他们也嗅到了危险的气味。

“是他吧？”

“是那个杰西麦克雷吧？”

艾什听着，依旧是那副百无聊赖托着下巴的样子，嘴角却已经扬了起来。

好戏上场了，她想，不知道鲍勃赶不赶得上。

接着，更多蒙着下半张脸的人闯了进来，手里的霰弹枪看起来比这个西部牛仔更直接，直奔主题，一枪打碎了门口展示柜上罩着那条价值连城的项链的玻璃。

为什么不用防弹玻璃呢？

艾什不合时宜地想着。

哦，也许是假的项链也不一定。

她笑起来，这让对面已经吓到发抖的“结婚对象”幅度更大了起来，像是被电击了一样，在那些人开了枪之后吓得跌到了桌子下面去。

“废物。”艾什说道。

杰西麦克雷望向了她，只一眼，他就立刻明白了那继承人是谁。

伊丽莎白·卡利多尼亚·艾什。

她银白色的长发散落在肩上，白色衬衣，以及卷起的袖子下露出的小臂，以及衬衣没有系完扣子领口露出的皮肤，麦克雷觉得她整个人白的发光。

很没有文化涵养的形容，但那时的麦克雷看见人群中的她时只能想到这样的句子。

还有那双如火一般的眸子。

而它们正望着自己，带着玩味的情绪，和这里已经开始的混乱不同，麦克雷想，她也许可以成为混乱的本身。

艾什也许是从那一刻起就陷入了疯狂里的。

她起身，朝着那个正在对自己微笑的男人走过去，对他伸出了手。而他也就那么弯腰低头，像是一个绅士那样亲吻了她的手背。

“久仰大名，这位美丽的小姐。”

麦克雷本就无心对这家珠宝店进行掠夺，他的目标是这个继承人，其他的就交给同伴来解决了。

艾什走在前面，他跟在后面，像是熟识了许久一样走了出去。

麦克雷带她到了自己的藏身之处——郊外的一座几乎废弃的农场，尽管这样，他还是把这里收拾的干干净净的。

艾什随便找了个椅子坐下来，并不介意周遭的环境与她的房间有着天壤之别，反而像是轻车熟路一样的自然。

“你是去找我的吗？”艾什先发问，手指绞着一缕头发把玩着，“绑架？勒索？”

麦克雷似乎有些为难，他其实也没想好把这个富家小姐带回来到底出于什么目的——或者说他本来知道，但是艾什的反应太像是和他一起策划了这出戏一样，搞得他也不知道该怎么定位这场犯罪了。

“要不然……你说来听听？”

于是艾什声情并茂地计划了一场犯罪，她说的头头是道，麦克雷听得津津有味，点了烟之后想了想，递到了艾什的嘴边。

“试过吗？”他问，笑眯眯的。

艾什那时候是什么反应他们都忘了，只知道那支雪茄上留下的口红印记让麦克雷久久不能忘怀。

像艾什计划和预料的那样，自己被绑架的消息发去了父母那里也只是得到了一大笔的赎金而已，麦克雷假装没看到艾什脸上流露出来的寂寞神情，只是把艾什的手包递了过去，“送你回家？”

鲍勃站在门外等待着艾什的指令，在艾什和麦克雷一起离开之后她就让他过来了。

“你接下来要做什么？”艾什没有回答他，只是抬起头来问道。

“唔……”麦克雷思索着，“可能去做点有意思的事情吧。”

“我要去。”艾什肯定地说。

麦克雷看着她手里握着的那枚子弹，沉思片刻，“你的枪法怎么样？”

艾什将子弹握紧，“百发百中。”

“酒量呢？”

“千杯不倒。”

对那时的艾什来说，自然都是夸大其词了，麦克雷知道。

他带她进出酒吧和犯罪现场， 看所有人的目光都在她身上，看她衬衣包裹的曼妙身材，看她眼中逐渐流转起来的风情万种和兴奋，看她握着自己的枪时脸上跃跃欲试的表情。

但那时候的艾什还是一个富家小姐，这样麦克雷眼下的短暂的生活不真实得像是一个梦。

他是个亡命之徒，艾什对他来说其实很遥远。

至少那时候是这样觉得的。

这场“闹剧”的结束是因为艾什的父母因为艾什的婚事难得回来家里，而她的心早就玩野了，在双方父母都在情况下先是说出了对方在“绑架”当日的反应，接着将自己的枪掏出来拍在了桌子上。

“我不要做你们的金丝雀，”艾什拆掉了自己母亲强迫着盘起的头发，长发散落，接着她又脱掉了那件价格不菲的外套——用了最好的材质，上等的皮毛，只是与她并不搭配，“我也不要做你们交易的筹码。”

是的，她要做自己，她知道自己最想要什么。

是刺激的，令人兴奋不已的冒险。

她想起了那个总是坐在沙发里带着笑意望着自己的牛仔，那种向往的情绪又变得强烈起来。

像他一样……不，要比他更现在更刺激才好。

那时候他们都还没有爱上彼此，麦克雷只能算得上是个领路人而已，艾什对于这点总是充满感谢的，如果不是他带她走了出去，她怕是还在随波逐流的过着日子吧。

再后面……再后面的故事就太长了。

关于他们的爱恨纠葛，关于背叛或是沉沦。

 

艾什的手逐渐找到了感觉，指尖只是在顶端轻轻摩擦而已，麦克雷就舒服地哼了起来。

她望着麦克雷，眼睛里还有情事带来的水雾，红色的眸子里映出来的只有他。

只有他而已。

麦克雷伸手摩挲她的后颈，额头抵在她的额上，快感阵阵袭来，他这一次没想强忍着，艾什看起来已经够累了。

艾什却在为手里的东西在自己的动作下仍旧可以再涨大一些而感到惊讶，刚刚褪去的饥渴感此时居然又席卷而来。

只听麦克雷一阵闷哼，手中就沾染了黏腻的液体，接着是自己的腿上，腹部，无一幸免。

“弄脏了……”等它的喷发结束，艾什嘟囔着，抬起手来看指间混浊的液体，然后将一根手指送入口中。

稍稍有些腥咸的味道，艾什说不上讨厌，也说不上喜欢，但是的确是熟悉的味道。

嗯。

熟悉的味道。

麦克雷吻了她的额角，伸长手臂就能够抽出纸巾来抓过她的手一点点帮她擦干净，然后是被沾染到的胸口，肚子，小腹，大腿，这过程被他故意放的漫长。

漫长到艾什觉得发痒。

“我去洗澡。”她想逃离被点起来的星星之火。

麦克雷没有拦着，只是看着她翻身下床腿软脱力差点摔倒的样子发笑，他也确实笑出来了，艾什转头幽怨地瞪了他一眼，好不容易找回了自己的重心，朝着浴室走去。行走的动作导致刚刚躺着没能流出来的混合液体这时毫无阻碍地向下淌去，她的腿心全湿，大腿，一直到膝盖，她极力控制着自己的双腿不让它们发抖。

但不得不说，他们的体力都远不如年轻的时候好了，那之后他们可以做一整夜，艾什总会在他怀里安稳地睡过去，可以等醒来再收拾他们弄出来的烂摊子。

而麦克雷低头看了看刚刚被她泛滥的爱液染湿的裤子，干了之后变成了扎眼的白色痕迹。

太糟糕了，艾什这具身体的诱惑力。

浴室传来了水声，麦克雷脱下弄脏了的衣服走了进去。艾什正在用花洒冲洗被弄的一塌糊涂的下面，看麦克雷进来也只是脸红了一下，继续了自己的动作。

麦克雷捕捉到了她脸上可疑的红晕，本来想笑话她，目光却落在了她背上。

在肩膀的地方有弹痕，刚刚没有发现。

“是那时候留下的吗？”他走过去，从背后环住她，低头吻在那伤疤上，“你没有用祛疤的药，我可是拜托了很久才拿到的。”

艾什冷哼，“我才不会用她给的药。”

麦克雷倒是没想过会听到这种回答，有些意外，“安吉拉研发的药可是世界上最好的。”

“那又关我什么事？”艾什似乎有点生气了，挣开他的手将花洒放回去，拿起浴巾裹住自己，“你爱用你用。”

“别走，”麦克雷拉着她，“我们来聊聊天。”

后面的剧情就变成了他放了一浴缸的水，拉着艾什一起坐了进去，并且保证了绝对不会对她动手动脚。

 

他将她环抱住，让她靠在自己的胸膛上，只是那样抱着她，起初谁都没有说话。

 

可能是感觉这样的安静太诡异了，艾什选择先开口，“齐格勒怎么样了？”

 

意外她会问出这样的问题，麦克雷思考了一下，“我不是很清楚……也许还在为某件事烦恼吧。”

“艾玛莉的事情。”艾什说的是肯定句。

麦克雷点点头，舒舒服服地靠在后面，手指玩着艾什的一缕头发，“跟我也没有关系。”

艾什没做回应，只是抓过了他的那根手指到手心里来，摩挲着他手指侧面因为长期用枪而被扳机那一块磨出来的茧子。

“你现在还在那个特工组织吗？”艾什问道，她其实不知道该怎么定义暗影守望，毕竟比起来守望先锋本身，他和那个似乎是他师父的男人所处的位置并不光彩，至少和守望先锋亮亮堂堂的名头比起来。

“嗯……没有，”麦克雷并不意外艾什对自己的情况了如指掌，毕竟他们不约而同地做了同样的事情，“很早之前就没有了，莱耶斯疯了，莫里森失踪了……很多事。”

艾什倒是没有知道的那么清楚，她一直以为暗影守望是为了避人耳目才隐形的，看来她的信息网还有待加强。

“那你来找我……”艾什停顿了一下，“是为什么？”

她希望自己知道那个答案。

“因为……”麦克雷捕捉到她的小动作——微微侧头用余光瞥自己，握着自己手指把玩的行为也停了下来，她在等自己的回答，“你觉得是为什么呢？”

她不知道麦克雷什么时候学会了打哑谜，得不到直接回复的感觉让艾什觉得不爽。

麦克雷对付女人很有一套，蓦地，艾什的脑中出现了这样的认知。

烦躁感让艾什放开了他的手起身跨出了浴缸，裹好浴巾之后麦克雷也走到了自己身后。

“我一直很想你，”他亲吻着她的后颈，“在你不知道的时候。”

那种燥热感又来了。

艾什没有说话，她盯着镜子里赤身裸体的他和除了一条浴巾之外什么都没有的自己，忽然觉得释然了。

也许是释然了吧。

去他妈的背叛，去他妈的死局帮守望先锋，去他妈的礼仪道德。

眼下没有什么比享乐更重要更快活的事情了。

 

 

 

_ Tell me something, I need to know _

_ Then take my breath and never let it go _

_ If you just let me invade your space _

_ I'll take the pleasure, take away the pain _

_ And if in the moment I bite my lip _

_ Baby, in that moment, you'll know this _

_ Is something bigger than us and beyond bliss _

_ Give me a reason to believe it _

_ 'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder _

_ And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder _

 

 

“我总想着再见到你的时候，”艾什转过身去，手指划过他的脸，比成了枪的手势点在他的太阳穴上，“我会像这样，一枪崩了你，然后把你的尸体用福尔马林泡起来，泡在我的酒窖里，毕竟你背叛了我，背叛了整个死局帮，背叛了我们多年来的感情……”

麦克雷只是笑着，没有说话。

“结果还是变成现在这样，”艾什凑到他面前，呼吸都能撩过他的发梢，“我就知道……”

“我的话，我其实想的是请你去喝一杯酒，去你喜欢的那家酒吧，”麦克雷的手轻轻一拉就解开了浴巾的结，接着将她拥进怀中，“然后我们喝光所有的酒，忘记所有的事情，尽情去做一切我们想做的。”

“想做的？”艾什挑眉，“你的体力可跟不上了，麦克雷。”

“谁说的？”他伸手抚摸艾什的脸颊，看上面仍未褪去的绯红色，“我可舍不得再看你晕过去。”

拇指在她的嘴唇上轻轻划过去，艾什张嘴将它含住，舌尖舔过指尖，再轻咬，她能够感觉到有东西顶在了自己的小腹上。

“可以试试。”她蹲下去跪到了地上，单手抓住他已经恢复活力的分身，把它的顶端先含入了口中。

麦克雷打出了满意的叹息声。

舌头有技巧性地打圈，舔舐，吞吐之余她的手也在一起帮着它继续变硬膨胀。

麦克雷觉得这样下去不行，艾什快把他搞疯了，无论是低头看见的画面还是身体感官上的享受，麦克雷都快要被搞疯了。

他的手指穿过艾什的发间迫使她吞得更深，这引起了艾什的不适，牙齿咬在上面，麦克雷吃痛放开了手。

“够了，艾什，”他将她拉起来，接着将她按在了台子上，“你总有办法对付我。”

她不以为然地耸了耸肩。

麦克雷将她抱上了台子，将她的双腿分开之后已经湿成一片的私处一览无余。

“一定很好吃，”麦克雷拨弄着它，听到艾什毫不掩饰的颤抖气声，“我要开动了。”

只是凑上去轻轻舔了一下，与自己十指相扣的那只手就陡然收紧了。

舌头伸入缝隙内搜刮着流出的爱液，再顺着向上，兴奋起来的小核受到了强烈的刺激，耳里听着的呻吟声更大了。他用牙齿轻咬，吮吸，接着或轻或重地舔舐，艾什的身体在发抖，因为刺激，因为快感，也因为兴奋。

她主动用手撑开缝隙，将最敏感的地方毫无保留地展示在他面前，麦克雷马上会意，更加卖力地为她服务起来。

艾什的急促呼吸染上了哭腔，麦克雷知道她快要到了决定帮她一把，两根手指进入了甬道，轻易找到了那个能让艾什投降的地方，双重刺激下她很快就到了。

更多的爱液流出来淌到了台子上，麦克雷抹了抹嘴，将仍在高潮余韵里的艾什向自己这边拉了一点，扶住分身进入。

“太紧了……”麦克雷花了一点时间才能适应她内里的狭窄，生怕太快就被俘获。

被塞满的感觉太好了。

脑子乱哄哄的，快感在全身的每个毛孔叫嚣。

麦克雷将她托起来，使她的双腿环住自己的腰，随着撞击的动作，乳尖与他的胸膛摩擦也带来不小的快感。

“Liz，Liz……”麦克雷亲吻她的耳朵，“你比酒更醉人。”

艾什破天荒的没有对这个乳名发表抗议。

是只有最亲密的人才可以喊的，一个属于艾什的秘密。

快感越积越深，艾什的腿有些脱力，她环着麦克雷脖子的手臂不得不收紧好让自己不至于掉下去——事实上也并不会这样，麦克雷托着她的双臂有足够大的力气承受她的重量。

艾什很瘦，但并不是纤细孱弱的那种，她的身体曲线因为长期的运动凹凸有致。

麦克雷带着她到了浴室的落地镜前，与她的身体分离，将她转过去面对镜子。

“Liz，看着，”他站在她身后，金属手臂环着她的腰好让她站稳，另一只手的手掌一一擦过情事在她身上留下的星星点点的紫红色印记，“看着自己的样子……”

艾什被他强行转过了头去，镜子里的他们赤身裸体，带着情欲，带着淫靡，带着爱意。

是的，带着爱意，从麦克雷的眼神里，从他的笑里，他的触摸里，艾什能够感受到它的存在。

这让她有些无所适从。

她向来自诩是个冷血无情的人，她对弄脏自己的手这件事表示毫不介意，各种意义上的弄脏。她已经杀了很多人，多到她已经对这件事没有任何感觉，她早就不是那个只会搞破坏的叛逆富家小姐了。

可是看到麦克雷，她总会想起来那个时候。

某种意义上来说，是他把她从泥潭里拉出来的。

“别分心，”麦克雷掐了她的腰，将她压在镜子上，“分心可是要被惩罚的。”

艾什被迫踮起了脚跟去迎合他进入的动作，从顶端开始她就有些受不了了。

这是麦克雷最喜欢的姿势。

她的手撑着镜子，麦克雷的手握着她纤细的腰肢，拉着她向后一次次迎接自己的冲撞，同时也固定了她的位置，让她能够看清楚自己，看清楚他们。

太深了，每一下都顶在最里面、最敏感的地方，又疼又痒，让艾什想要求饶又碍于面子，但她的确是享受着的，这阔别多年的体验让她感到疯狂。

麦克雷俯身，吻在她的后腰，背部，肩膀，脖子，吻上她的耳阔，耳垂，在看见看不见的地方又留下了一颗颗印子，宣告着他的“到此一游”。

艾什有腰窝，麦克雷很喜欢它们，以前总会在艾什趴着的时候故意挑逗她，一下下地亲吻着，这总能让说着“fuck off”的她举手投降。

他一直很喜欢艾什，换句话说，喜欢她的一切。

眼下对方在自己的进攻下溃不成军，她腿软站不住，麦克雷就将她放在了浴室的那张贵妃椅上——没错，是原来的那一张。

“虽然刚刚就看到了，我还是很想说，你真是念旧，”麦克雷让她跪在上面，上半身趴在靠背上，扶着分身再次进入，听到她因为满足而发出的娇喘声，“我们在这留下过不少回忆。”

艾什觉得很难受，她的身体里有无尽的欲望叫嚣着，渴求着，她的腰压得更低，主动去配合对方的动作，“闭……嘴……”

麦克雷伸手将她的头转过来吻住她的唇瓣，将她的呻吟一声声都堵进口中，双手抓住双乳把玩，揉捏，挤压，拉扯着，这是他最爱的玩具。

“呜……”她的声音带着哭腔，“我不行了……啊……你停……”

麦克雷“听话”地停下了抽插撞击的动作，分身还在甬道里，却装作无辜地问着，“真的要停下吗？艾什？”

快要到达的高潮啊被生生截断，她在软绵绵地破口大骂之后又红着脸求他继续，这一招屡试不爽，麦克雷太喜欢看艾什服软时候的样子了。

加快了速度同时也加大了力度，艾什在他过深又富有技巧的攻略下不一会就到了，甬道剧烈收缩着刺激他还没有打算放过她的分身，他将艾什抱起来，自己坐在沙发上，使她背对自己。

艾什没有力气抗拒，麦克雷扶着她的腰迫使她继续上下吞吐的动作，同时她还能在镜子里看得清清楚楚——她是如何放荡地将他的性器整根没入又放出来，能看到自己被分开，接着随着动作合起，还没有缓过劲来的身体再次恢复兴奋状态，在新一轮的抽插之后，艾什败得十分彻底。

麦克雷将她抱下来，拥进怀里，吻着她脸颊上因为高潮也因为疲惫而不停落下的眼泪。

“不做了，”他亲昵地蹭蹭她的头发，“辛苦了，我的宝贝。”

而她只是本能地急促呼吸着，缩在麦克雷的怀里久久无法平静下来。

是的，他们都不再年轻了。

她想。

以至于麦克雷变得如此温柔，她也变得奇奇怪怪的。

在帮她清理过之后麦克雷横抱起她来走回房间，将她放到床上去，放到没有被她弄湿的那一侧，再去替她拿了水，在她小口喝着的时候帮她捏捏因为运动而酸痛的双腿和被自己掐紫了的腰腹。

“艾什，”他说，吻了她的脸颊，“睡吧，做个好梦。”

她在“昏迷”过去之前听见了走进浴室的麦克雷发出的喘息声，迷迷糊糊意识到他还并没有被满足。

但她太累了，太久没有像今天这样放纵过，她有些吃不消，看看时间，他们真的好好利用享受了这个晚上。

麦克雷在解决了自己尴尬的生理需求后走回房间点着了雪茄，靠在床头望着已经睡过去的艾什，伸手帮她拉了一下被角。

好像他们从未分开过那样，麦克雷此刻感到十分惬意。

他想好好记住艾什现在的样子，错过了的这几年她其实好像有些稳重了，尽管变成了一个让人闻风丧胆的通缉犯，某种意义上来说，艾什的确变了。

睡梦中的她脸颊上还能看见未完全消退的绯红色，被子外裸露的皮肤多多少少都被他印过了“章”，与她洁白如玉的肌肤相辅相成，更有情色的意味。

她看起来的确是累坏了，麦克雷有些心疼，掐了烟之后熄了床头灯，轻轻搂住了她。

如果可以的话，他想这样一直抱着她直到天亮。

睡吧，先睡吧，麦克雷想，他也有好久没能够好好睡一觉了。

晚安，Amor mio。

 

 


End file.
